


the death star heist

by hanorganaas



Series: the legendary heroine [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bodhi Rook Has a Good Day, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, The Force Ships Rebelcaptain, except for like two people, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: When a Super Weapon that threatens the galaxy called the Death Star is built, a group of unlikely heroes including the Daughter of the Scientist behind said Super Weapon, a Respected High Ranking Rebel Captain who always gets the Job Done, a Imperial Pilot who deflected from the Empire and now has a price on his head, and A Blind Man with the Force and his Unbeliving Assassin Husband; band together to steal the plans before the Empire uses it for it's dark purpose.What results is the formation of Rogue One, a group the rebellion calls to stealthily get their most difficult of jobs done. [ A retelling of Rogue One in The Legendary Heroine Verse ]





	1. in which jyn meets cassian

**Author's Note:**

> I spoke of it I got excited for it and HERE IT IS, the first official fic in the Rogue One Spinoff of [the Legendary Heroine Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/392704). Now obviously when I first added Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor in the LHV, I obviously had no idea the freaking TPTB wanted all of these wonderful characters dead. So I wrote them all as if they were going to live.
> 
> Obviously this left me with a fun challenge, how to write the core five surviving in the verse, so this fic will explain that, give them all a happy ending and we'll see more further adventures with them behind the scenes in various stories in [the Legendary Heroine Verse. ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/392704)
> 
> As for placement in the verse it happens before and during [A BRAND NEW HOPE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5784070/chapters/13330030) you don't have to read it just yet, BUT for later chapters I highly suggest you read it.
> 
> Warnings: There will be scenes of graphic violence, but unfortunately while I will confirm Jyn, Cassian, Bodhi, Chirrut and Baze will make it out alive in this verse....not everyone does so there will be character Death.....
> 
> SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO: **THE DEATH STAR HEIST**

**Now - The Alderaan System:**

_I want to go home. I want to go home._

It repeated in her head over and over again as she sobbed into her knees over again. She didn’t know why she was longing for home in the first place. She hadn’t been on Yavin IV long enough to consider it home….but as she sat on the floor of a run down ship thought maybe it wasn’t the place that made it home itself but the people.

She knew two of them were going to be there by the time the ship landed. The two warrior husbands she met on Jedha had gotten of Scarif in the nick of time despite one was injured, she was certain they were there….but the other two, the man who held her heart and the man who betrayed the Empire…..anything could have happened...she could return after everything, but they could be gone"

All that fighting and connecting and for what? Nothing….

 _Cassian…_ she thought, _I shouldn't have fallen for you so quickly._

“You alright, Miss Erso?” A voice called out. The small brunette woman lifted her head and almost felt like a fool. It was the Prince of the now destroyed Alderaan. This was someone regal and who had just lost everything, and she was crying over a man she didn’t even know and had felt head over heels with. 

“Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend?” The brunette croaked. She was busy wiping her tears away. Years in front of Imperial officers like Krennic taught her never to cry in front superiors. She went to stand but the Prince put his hand on her shoulder and gently settled her down on her feet.

“Sit, Miss Erso, you are emotionally compromised,” the Prince gently commanded. Jyn was surprised he was letting her be a mess in front of him, considering he had it worse than her. Then again Alderaanians tended to be empathetic people, often putting themselves before others. She sighed and took her place down on the floor. The Prince dusted off his pants and took his spot next to her, “You are probably wondering why I am so calm, considering my parents died today along with my friends and rest of my family... I’ve been talking it out with Miss Kenobi as she mourns her loss, and I have come to find the more I talk, the better I feel.”

Jyn swallowed and looked ahead of her.

“I don’t think you want to know my story,” she murmured.

“On the contrary you and your team-whoever is left- made history today,” the Prince explained, “your story will be in holobooks, documentaries, and taught in school for years to come….as high ranking member of the rebellion I am interested in my co-members’ endeavors...and besides as I said, you talk about it...you’ll feel better.” 

If the Prince was right about her and her team, whoever was left (odds were it was her, Baze and Chirrut), she would have to talk about this story and this nightmare over and over again. The price of being a hero, right? But if she was going to do it she might as well practice. Jyn looked ahead and swallowed:

“Three days ago….I was being transferred on an Imperial Prison Transport when…….”

**3 Days Earlier - Wobani**

It was another day at the Labor Camp. Jyn woke up from one of her nightmares from childhood that she often tried to put at the back of her head. She had a terrible breakfast with mush and weird tasting blue milk, before she was loaded onto the prison truck. She wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone on the way there. 

All Jyn could think about was what the fuck she was going to do today. Was she going to be breaking things down with a laser cutter? Was she going to be digging in dirt for the Empire to exploit off the planet for whatever weapon they had this week. Oh, so many dull possibilities. 

Suddenly there was a deafening bang and the truck lurched to an abrupt stop that interrupted Jyn from her thoughts. The guards were getting up...this had to be bad. Another blast echoed through the truck, sending the guards flying backwards. Okay….this was very bad. 

Many of the prisoners fled from the truck as soon as the opportunity presented itself; each went running in different directions as they escaped. Jyn remained in her place, her hands still cuffed in front. She thought it would probably it was a good idea to stay. Maybe she would get good behavior points for this later. Maybe a cell to herself? Better food? More break time?

But then that plan was quickly thwarted. 

The moment she looked up, a man, not in Imperial uniform, looked over at her.

“We’re here to rescue you ma’am,” He said.

….Okay this was really bad. 

This person could have been anyone. A terrorist looking to defeat the Empire, waiting to kidnap her to set an example. A man who whored women to men (yes they existed) for a profit. Hell, one of those creepy men who locked women in those basements to make her their slave.

Screw behavior points...Jyn Erso wasn’t going to be some sweaty old man’s whore. 

She kicked the man in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards. Maybe this was a good thing. It was only a matter of time before the Empire figured out who she was….and she would be used for a nefarious purpose. She could start over, begin a new life. Lay low. With that thought in mind she rose to her feet.

Jyn lept out of the truck and ran as fast as her feet could carry her, the thought of freedom weighing heavily on her mind. But she didn't make it very far. A bulky droid raised its arm, catching Jyn in the midsection. The force of it sent Jyn backwards and she landed hard on the ground. Her head was spinning . She could see stars as her vision began to fade out. The last thing she heard before she slipped into unconsciousness was a voice saying to her:

“You are being rescued…”

Oh, the irony.

**2.75 Days Earlier, Yavin IV**

“Now are you sure this is the girl you were speaking of Mr. Rook,” A thick, heavily accented voice echoed almost distortedly in her ears.

“Well I wouldn’t have said ‘hey...that’s the girl Galen told me to look for to get me into Guerra’s hideout’ if it wasn’t her now, would I?” The voice she assumed belonged to Mr. Rook responded, sounding just as muddled, “Of course that is her.”

“You don’t have to be a sabelotodo, Mr. Rook, we are trying to help you fulfill Erso’s mission!” 

Jyn groaned and opened her eyes. She was uncuffed and lying on a hard surface. Two men, both scruffy looking but easily distinguishable due to body structure were looking down at her. The one to the left was tiny, skinny as a stick, probably from a desert planet because of his deep olive skin, with black hair and black eyes. 

She turned her head to the left to the man standing at his side…..and could not stop staring. He was tall, a mix of natural and sun bronzed skin, with shaggy brown hair and eyes as brown as fresh and healthy tree bark. Jyn had seen her fair share of men, mostly in cantinas where women and men alike would fawn around them like fruit flies to a flame. But stars this man was handsomer than them all.

“Look, she’s awake,” the handsome man Jyn kept staring at whispered. Beautiful man with an attractive accent. She shook it off. If she kept looking at him, she would seem creepy. “Are you Jyn Erso?”

She swallowed, sitting up slowly and using her arms to hold her up. This was why she couldn’t be distracted by this sinfully handsome man: somehow he knew her name, her real identity. For all she knew he was working for the Empire, and his handsome charm was some sort of weird interrogation method to seduce her into speaking…..well she wasn’t having it. So she just glared.

“Are you not going to answer?” The handsome man asked again, “Alright. Mr. Rook do you have the age progressed Holoimage Doctor Erso gave to you?”

Jyn’s eyes widened. How did they know her father? The man she assumed to be Mr. Rook pulled out a data pad. He pushed a few buttons, possibly to pull up an image. The small man lifted the pad and put it next to Jyn’s face.

“That’s her alright,” Mr. Rook declared with a nod, “Stardust.”  
Jyn’s face went pale. _Stardust._ That was her father’s nickname for her. It only confirmed what she already knew….this was the Empire. She had to figure a way out of here. 

“If you are the Empire,” She growled through gritted teeth, “you might as well kill me. I will not be your tool for you so you can make my father do your dirty work.”

She moved her hand hoping to punch Rook, but with quick reflexes, the unnamed handsome stranger standing with Rook grabbed her wrist. She expected it to be a hard grip, nearly breaking her tiny wrist, but it was surprisingly gentle. Jyn looked into the stranger’s eyes. They were firm but sympathetic. 

“Miss Erso,” he said gently, “I understand you are probably wary of me and Mr. Rook but we’re not with the Empire, we are here to help. Let me prove it to you. My name is Cassian Andor, and I am a Captain for the Rebellion.” With his hand still gripping lightly onto Jyn’s wrist, the stranger, she now knew to be named Cassian, stepped backwards and pointed at the markings on his jacket. “See, this is my insignia...you can trust me.”

Jyn suddenly felt heat burning against her chest….right where her necklace, a kyber crystal her mother, long gone, gave to her the day she died. Jyn’s hand reached into her shirt and pulled the pendant into her hand. It was hot to the touch.

She knew the necklace had a power she didn’t understand, but Jyn knew it could react in two ways, either ice cold or burning hot. When it would turn ice cold, it would be around people she shouldn’t trust, Like when a group bucketheads would make their way towards her, or when she was near men in Imperial uniform. When it would turn scalding hot, it meant she was near someone she could trust: a friend...a lover. The hotter it got, the deeper the connection Jyn was more likely to have with the person.

And this was the hottest she ever felt it. She wondered what that meant. But for now, she had to figure out what was going on and why she was here.

Her mother told her to trust the Force, and the Force telling Jyn to trust Cassian and Mr. Rook.

“What do you and Mr. Rook need me to help with you with?” Jyn finally asked.

“Bodhi please,” Mr-sorry, _Bodhi_ murmured, raising his hand gently, “Mr. Rook makes me sound like an old man….I’m only 25.”

“We’ll keep that in mind next time, Bodhi.” Cassian said before turning over to Jyn, “A few friends of mine need your expertise on an important matter. Are you able to walk?” Jyn nodded. Honestly she was curious what she was needed for and how she was going to assist them. Moreover, she hated looking weak to other people. 

So, with a deep breath, she rose to her feet. However, she quickly stumbled from dizziness. With quick reflexes, Cassian grabbed her arm. Jyn turned to him and furrowed her brow. Whether the stone told her to trust him or not, she hated chivalry.

“Don’t give me that look Miss Erso you were about to fall,” Cassian chimed, “don’t expect to let me to let you go until we get to the briefing room.”

 _Trust the crystal,_ Jyn thought.

After all being here, escorted like a feeble woman, was much better than being in the clutches of the Empire.

* * *

“Your father is Galen Erso, a known Imperial Collaborator in weapons development is he not?” One of the men sitting at the head of the table asked her.

The Kyber crystal was not as hot as it was when Jyn met Cassian and Bodhi, despite the fact that both men were in the room, but it was warm enough to tell her she could still trust these people. Still the mere sound of her father’s name made her uncomfortable. It reminded her of a past long ago she wished not to remember. She swallowed as she lifted her head to look at the man questioning her.

At the corner of her eye she saw a woman wearing white robes come out of the shadows. She looked somewhat familiar. Maybe she saw her on some holoscreen while walking in one of the towns. But the fancy clothing and the jewelry told Jyn that her father was in more trouble than she expected. Something that made her uneasy in her stomach.

“I would like to know the meaning of this,” she declared staring straight at the newcomer who entered the room, “and who you are and why you want my father.”

“Um,” Bodhi who was sitting next to her piped up, “I think everyone knows who she is.”

The stranger in the white robes furrowed her brow at Bodhi before turning to face Jyn.

“The reason why you are here is for you to make a new start and because we think you may be able to help us,” the stranger said again, “As for who I am, my name is Mon Mothma. I sit on the council of Alliance High Command, and approved of your extraction.” 

Ah, that explained something. Jyn had heard the name before...she was a wanted criminal for her activities against the Empire. She had a bit more ease being here knowing she was at the last possible place she knew the Empire would be. Still there were hesitations. 

“Well, Mon Mothma,” Jyn said folding her arms, “I prefer to speak to Cassian Andor or Bodhi Rook on the manner regarding my father and not someone who has a Bounty on her head..”

Mothma, unhinged by Jyn’s comment, turned her head over to Cassian and gave him a nod. The dashing captain, who stood in the corner for the earlier part of the conversation emerged from the shadows. He slowly made his way over to Jyn’s side.

“When was the last time you saw your father,” Cassian asked, his voice surprisingly calmer than the man who was asking her questions before.  
Still Jyn swallowed. A part of her knew where he exactly was...but part of her didn’t want to confirm the obvious.

“It was fifteen years ago,” She answered calmly, “but I have no idea where he is, but I would like to think he’s dead...it makes it easier.”

“Easier than what?” Cassian inquired, gave Jyn a slightly sympathetic look, but kept his determined gaze….after all…..he seemed to have a job to do, “working for the Imperial war machine.” 

“To be honest….” Jyn wanted to deflect the conversation about her father as much as possible. The more she spoke on the subject the more upset she got. If she kept talking even further memories of the day her mother died would flood her head. “I hadn’t had the luxury of political opinions.”

“Really now?” Cassian’s tone of voice quickly changed. It was still as sympathetic and casual as it could have been but a bit sharper, as if he was giving her an interrogation. “When was the last time you have been in contact with Saw Guerra?”

Well now the conversation had taken a 360 degree turn. She wondered what Saw Guerra had to do with her father. But she knew if she answered all these stranger’s questions she would be let free and she would go into hiding, safe, still a ghost to the Empire’s clutches. 

“Saw Guerra saved my life when I was child,” Jyn said honestly trying to keep the best composure she could. “He raised me. But I have no idea where he is. I haven’t seen him in years.”

“We know how to find him,” Cassian responded. Okay why was Jyn here then? She knew nothing about her father. They had info on Saw. Was there something else? “We need someone through the door without getting us killed.”

Huh? Then why did they need her for that?

“You’re all rebels aren’t you,” she snarked.

“Yes but Saw Guerra is an extremist,” Mothma then explained, “He’s been fighting his own war for a long time. With the circumstances, we have no choice but to try to amend that broken trust.”

It lead Jyn back to the one thing, the one question she was trying to avoid with the terrible circumstances. The very first thing they had asked her first. She swallowed and looked up at Mothma and Cassian. 

“What does this have to do with my father?” Jyn asked.

Cassian turned his head to Bodhi who had sat quietly and patiently waiting for his turn. At first he looked calm and nonchalant but when Cassian put his eyes on the man, he sat up straight and swallowed. And that’s when Jyn saw it. The patch on his right arm was indistinguishable...it was an imperial patch. It only meant one thing…..

This man had risked wrath from his masters to deliver some message that everyone was in great danger. Jyn knew what the Empire could do when it was angered. She had seen an execution of a man when she was a child. It was a slow hanging where the man choked to death at the pace of a slug. Considering a brutal punishment like that or something worse was looming above his head, Jyn thought Bodhi had a lot of balls coming here….even if it didn’t look that way. 

“Well umm,” Bodhi murmured. One hand was violently tapping his fingers on the table, another ran quickly through his hair. “There is a weapon the Emperor is building that has the power to destroy a planet.” 

Jyn’s heart sunk. She wanted to believe it was a lie, oh Force she did. But if the Crystal didn’t turn cold she would have enough evidence he probably wasn't. She sighed deeply, her fingernails digging into her palms. Suddenly she felt hand rest on her shoulder. She lifted her head quickly to see the source. It was Cassian. As if he sensed her pain, he started rubbing it to calm her down.

She wondered if it was part of his “I am a soldier” act he decided to put on. But it did keep her grounded just a little. 

“Galen Erso,” Bodhi swallowed before speaking again, “Sent me to send the information to Saw Guerra. I wasn’t able to get in. They tried to grab me….but one of the rebels spying on the Empire on Jedha overheard and saw me in distress and brought me here.” He paused to turn and look directly into the eyes of Jyn, “that’s when I told them to find you...stardust, and that you can get us in.”

Things went from bad to worse. Not only was there a weapon the empire was building to destroy a planet, but her father was the one who built it. Her father, a person who she saw as hero, was a traitor and a monster. This couldn’t be. It had to be that he was protecting her? Wasn’t it? After all he always told her everything he did, he did for her. It had to be the reason.

She needed to find him. She needed to talk to him, she needed to confirm that her father was not a monster. 

“As we believe Mr. Rook’s testimony is authentic and that your father is critical to the development of this superweapon,” Mothma added to the conversation, “we’re hoping that you can convince Saw to help us locate your father.”

As much as Jyn hated that her father was now associated with this superweapon, she knew if he was involved to keep Jyn safe, her association with the Rebellion could make sure her father would be dissociated with the possible crimes involved with this superweapon. At least take a death sentence off his head and stop him from being made an example of. 

“If I were to do this, bring my father to you,” Jyn stated calmly, “do you promise to make sure my father isn’t punished for creating this weapon?”

“The senate will probably not allow your father to go unpunished,” Mothma answered. There was a hint of sympathy for the young woman, which made talking to her a bit easier for Jyn. “But I will make sure he will get a lenient sentence for his cooperation. And you, Miss Erso, will be able to be free to continue on with your life should you choose not to stay with the Rebellion.”

The death penalty was off the table. Jyn would be able to live her life away from the Empire. It was a good deal.

“Then I’ll help you,” she declared firmly and confidently. 

Cassian squeezed her shoulder. Jyn looked up and noticed there was some hesitation in his eyes. She could figure her suddenly being willing was all the cause to concern.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked.

Jyn narrowed her eyes in determination. She wanted to be clear, she wanted to be concise and she wanted to make sure, despite the fears of how this was going to end, she was going to put those fears aside and fight, for her father and her freedom:

“This is a rebellion isn’t it? I rebel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Ya or Nay? I am quite excited for this! And don't worry ROTE Fans, this will be worked on Simultaneously with the main verse!
> 
>  
> 
> Next up
> 
>  
> 
> Jyn, Cassian and Bodhi head to Jedha and meet Chirrut Imwe and his husband Baze Malbus. Of course immediately the mission finds itself going south.
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	2. in which jyn, cassian and bodhi go to jedha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian, Jyn and Bodhi head off to Jedha. Before he leaves Cassian grapples with morality when he is given a seperate mission from the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind reviews and kudos. I apologize for this update taking so long, the accumilation of real life crap and Space Mom passing that briefly took away my muse, but we're up and running and we're back! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**_Now - Yavin VI_ **

He shouldn’t have been in this much pain. The twenty six year old captain had been through worse forms of beatings and torture in the past. What he went through hours ago at the hands of that wretched bastard should have been nothing. And yet even after the painkillers and the whole damn hour of being submerged in bacta, Cassian still felt as though he was being ripped apart.

But something was keeping his suffering up. Something was preventing the pain from going away. 

“I don’t understand,” A voice called out that he immediately recognized as Bodhi’s, “Chirrut was thrown by an explosion blast. He looked dead when Jyn and I left you both. But I come back and he’s walking around like ‘whoop dee do nothing happened’ and this one-”

“That’s because the Force was with me,” said another, it was Chirrut, interrupting the first man’s train of thought, “It healed my wounds and I was a new man.”

“Ha,” cackled a third, Baze was now speaking, “The Force….it was the BACTA that healed your wounds you fool.”

“Medicines can cure….but the Force is stronger!” 

The young Captain’s eyes looked up. The three men he went on this cursed mission that gave and took everything in one foul swoop were staring down on him in concern. His eyes moved wildly. If the three of them were there…. then maybe, just maybe, the one that had made such an impact on him was her as well. But just as that hope began to blossom, it extinguished immediately when he realized she wasn't amongst the crowd.

“Jyn,” The young captain keened loudly as he slammed his eyes shut. 

“Jyn?” Bodhi questioned.

Baze hummed.

“It’s clear to me what this is,” he said, “it’s love...the most deadly of afflictions.”

“Captain Andor,” A fourth voice now said. The young captain opened his eyes as a fourth man entered the room with a data pad. He was part of the Rogue Squadron and helped them in the Battle of Scariff. He didn’t know much, other than that he was a single father and always had a young son attached to his hip. “I know you are recovering from your capture on Scariff but...Mon Mothma needs a mission report immediately.”

“Does it look like Cassian’s ready to talk...Kes is it?” The owner of the first voice growled in almost a defensive motion. “Let him rest!”

“No, Bodhi,” Cassian finally rasped, “I have a duty.”

“This is a good thing,” Baze hummed with a nod. He placed his hand on Chirrut’s shoulder and smiled, “When I feel hurt, I talk about this one and suddenly everything is good..”

Kes nodded and sat at the edge of Cassian’s bedside. 

“You can go at your own pace but try to not do it quickly enough to forget details,” He began, “but not too slowly so that I can actually go home and say goodnight to my son. So what happened after Mon Mothma assigned the mission?”

He had to be somewhat detailed, but the sooner Cassian finished this story, the sooner he could mourn the loss of something that will never be.

“Well,” Cassian began, “we packed up and left for Jedha….”

_**2.70 Days Earlier - Yavin VI**_

One of three things were going to happen today. One this mission was going to _make_ Cassian Andor’s career in the rebellion, or two….it was going to _break_ Cassian Andor’s career in the rebellion. The third and final thing was an idea he never thought about often...he could get killed. Since Cassian was skilled at evading death….it was most likely going to be one of the first two options. 

So far with the two headaches coming aboard, option number two seemed like the most likely scenario. Maybe not Bodhi, his ties to the Empire could be useful. Jyn seemed to more of a threat to the mission. She was dangerous and reckless. Something that annoyed Cassian to no end but also...he shook it off. It wasn’t the first time he started having unfamiliarly strange good natured thoughts about Jyn Erso that day. She was different, distinguished from most women and possible romantic partners he met.

But this was war, he didn’t have time for this. Besides, he had just met the woman. She could turn out to be as cruel as a Tuskin Raider for all he knew. 

“I’m sorry I scared you before,” Bodhi thankfully interrupted Cassian from his thoughts. Jyn and the defected pilot walked ahead of him. “I didn’t mean to...it’s just...your dad talked about you a lot. Really good things….so I’m kind of starstruck meeting you.”

“A friend of my father’s is a friend of mine,” Jyn responded. She turned her head slightly. There was sort of a sad smile on her face, maybe she was stressed, maybe she was scared to know her father was building a powerful weapon. Cassian wouldn’t lie he would probably be upset too. “Tell me Bodhi, is my father….is he doing alright?”

“He’s doing his best under the circumstances,” Bodhi responded, “but I admire him, I would be scared to Bantha Shit to do such a big job and then have a change of heart.” 

The three of them made their way up the ramp of the U-Wing. Cassian put his bag on the deck. He started to make his way to the cockpit where he saw his reprogramed Imperial Droid K2SO making the final preparations for the ship to head to Jedha. However heard a voice call out: 

“Captain Andor!”

“General Draven!” Cassian turned to face to Bodhi and Jyn, who already seemed to be getting along fabulously, sitting on the seats. The Captain wasn’t surprised his superior was calling for him. There was always at least one surprise side mission Cassian would get before he left the Rebel Base. “Give me a moment, both of you.”

Jyn gave the young captain a wry smile.

“No rush,” She said.

She didn’t seem to care anyway. The moment Cassian made his way towards General Draven, Bodhi and Jyn broke out into laughter about something. The captain sighed and stood up straight and crossed his hands behind his back, shaking out possibly unreasonable thoughts that were rushing through his head. 

It was time to focus.

“Captain Andor,” Draven began to speak quietly as Cassian stood up tall and attentive, “I have a mission for you. But you must not tell your companions because it could jeopardize its success.”

“Thought as much,” Cassian responded.

“Good...I don’t care what Mon Mothma thinks...Galen Erso is dangerous. The moment you find him you are to kill him on sight.”

It was usually at this point Cassian Andor would nod his head and go on his merry way. He would not question the orders of his superior officers. War had made him hardened and as difficult and tricky as it was to take a life of another person, Cassian learned it was for the greater good. It was so he could be free.

There was something about this particular order that made Cassian seem a bit….hesitant. Morality wasn’t supposed to be a question that should be on the young captain’s mind, but something in his head was screaming: “No this is wrong, we can’t do this!” It wasn’t the first time he had this problem but it wasn’t as strong or intense as it was now. But it was the first clear thought that came to the surface that struck him as to why he was feeling this way.

_We’re lying to Jyn and Bodhi, Galen’s daughter and his friend. We're making them lead Galen to his execution...his blood will be on their hands too_  
.

No, he shouldn’t be thinking like this. Sure for someone who was part of the Empire, Bodhi was admittedly a kind and even headed man, whilst Jyn...Cassian didn’t know what to think. But the two of them were most likely not here to be his friends, they were here to aid in war. He should think as much.

It was for the greater good. 

Swallowing down any hint of his conscience sneaking up on him and regret, he looked directly in the eyes of his superior officer. 

“Yes Sir,” Cassian acknowledged. 

Without a word, the captain made his way back to the ship. He was trying to figure out how to deal with his new assignment and working with Jyn and Bodhi. He still felt a bit wary about lying to them-

“So I don’t get your logic, droid!” It was Bodhi, interrupting his thoughts. The ex Imperial Pilot seemed annoyed about something. Cassian dashed his way to back to the U-Wing knowing an argument was happening or was about to erupt: “You trust me, a person who worked for the Empire, but you don’t trust Jyn who happens to be related to Imperial Officer?”

There was only one explanation….Kaytoo must have ran his mouth again. Cassian could tell. The moment he ran up the ramp of the U-Wing, he saw Bodhi standing on.. one of the chairs so he could be eye level with the tall Imperial droid. His hands were on his hips. He looked like if Kaytoo said another word, Bodhi was going to launch off the chair and knock the Droid to the ground.

Cassian thought one thing: Bodhi Rook was definitely one of those men who befriended people and then defend their honor when someone insulted them. Cassian sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

“Kaytoo please get the ship ready for takeoff, I’ll be there in a minute,” He ordered. Kaytoo nodded and made his way back back to the Cockpit. Cassian turned to Bodhi and Jyn, “Mr Rook….”

“Bodhi…” The Imperial Pilot corrected. 

“Bodhi,” Cassian continued, “Kaytoo is an reprogramed Imperial service droid, he lost his verbal filter when we reprogrammed him. Sometimes he speaks without thought, he didn’t mean at all to offend.” 

“Well I still think he should apologize to Jyn,” Bodhi growled as he jumped down from one of the chairs and took his spot next to Jyn.

“Apologize to Jyn?” Kaytoo bellowed now seemingly really offended, “She should apologize to me. She and Mr. Rook got blasters and I didn’t”

Cassian moved his eyes downwards. The thing he quickly spotted was Jyn and Bodhi each had a blaster in their hands. First thing the Captain thought was that he knew those blasters were from his bag. The second he wondered why Jyn went through his bag in the first place. Did she have no concept of personal space?

Then again she was a thief and a criminal...of course she would go through his bag.

Gods, Cassian thought as he met Jyn’s eyes with a look of pure annoyance, _that woman is going to be the death of me._

“I know how to use it!” Jyn defended, her grip was tight on her blaster. Bodhi nodded in agreement ready to once again defend his new friend he had known for not even an hour if he needed to. 

But Cassian’s answer was swift.

“That’s what I am afraid of,” He said sternly, “You and Bodhi return your blasters now.”

Bodhi was getting into a stance ready to get into an argument that Cassian was treating Jyn like a criminal and not an asset but the young brunette rested her hand over Bodhi’s shoulder and gave him a nod. It was an unspoken gaze of “I can handle this.” The Imperial Pilot sighed and leaned back in the chair. 

“First off we’re going to Jedha which is a war affected planet, Bodhi and I need protection,” Jyn proclaimed. Okay that was a good point. The place was infested with criminals, scoundrels amongst them, and stormtroopers willing to shoot them on site. Cassian couldn’t be the only one with a blaster. “Second...I am putting my trust in you...a stranger...to accompany me to find Saw Guerra….maybe get my father safely home….Trust goes both ways” 

It took all of Cassian’s will and his strength not to react. Jyn, a stranger, trusted him; just as she trusted Bodhi. She was looking to him to bring the man she had not seen for years home, and here he was lying to her. Cassian was on a separate mission to kill Galen Erso. He was about to leave her parentless. Not just her….Bodhi too.

Cassian didn’t know if it was the twinge of guilt that hit him or it was the power of Jyn’s words “trust goes both ways”, but it was enough to just nod and not press the issue further. Hardening his gaze to hide any tinge of guilt that was showing he only nodded and went back towards the Cockpit. 

They were on a clock and they needed to act quickly. 

As Cassian sat down in the chair and put on his headphones, he heard Bodhi and Jyn once again fall into a conversation. Kaytoo was speaking of his objections. but Cassian drowned them all out and looked ahead as he flew the ship off the ground.

There was so much at risk. So much at stake. He had to be focused. One false move could jeopardize the whole mission and cost the lives of thousands. But with such a risk, how could he be focused when a part of him seemed to be invested in two strangers, who once this was over, would never cross his path again? It was something he had to ponder on the way to Jedha.

_**2.68 Days Earlier - Jedha** _

Cassian had been to Jedha before just as he had been to many planets. Jedha was one of two desert planets he had been on. He often compared it to one he had stepped on previously, Tatooine: it was hot. It was dry. He didn’t even know how Tuskin Raiders lived in the wilderness. He had been there for a mission to bargain something with Jabba the Hutt, a peculiar creature with a texture that still haunted Cassian’s mind with curiosity to this day. 

Jedha was far different from Tatooine. Despite it being a desert planet, it was cold. Jyn, Bodhi and Cassian had to bundle up in layers. It wasn’t heavily populated either, just the holy city that stood on the edge of the rock. It's what happened to most places the Empire had touched. 

“Home sweet home,” Bodhi muttered quickly as he walked to Cassian’s side, “Hopefully I won’t run into trouble here.” 

At the corner of the Captain’s view, he noticed Jyn looking up towards the city, her eyes were wide. He knew exactly what she was looking at. Over the city head, was a large star destroyer looming over the city like a dark storm cloud waiting to wreak havoc upon the inhabitants. It was a very frightening sight especially for someone who wasn’t used to war.

But it was a sight Cassian had seen every day. 

“Was the Star Destroyer always there?” Jyn asked in curiousity. 

“The Empire yes,” Bodhi responded assuming her question was to him and not to Cassian, “The Star Destroyer...no. I wouldn’t know the reason why they are here though. They never tell me anything. It’s rather annoying.”

Jyn put her hand over her mouth and started chuckling. The deflected imperial pilot laughed along with her. There was some form of twinkle in the young brunette’s eyes as she looked over at her new friend as if she known the man for all her life. Something that made Cassian inexplicably cringe.

It was a familiar feeling. His face was turning red. His eye was twitching slightly. He usually reacted that way when someone else was given the mission he wanted, or when some of his rank who didn’t work as hard as he did to get where he was was promoted and rewarded. He knew what this was...it was jealousy.

_¡Consíguese a sí mismo Cassian!_ The captain thought in his native Yavin Language, _Toda la libertad de la galaxia cuelga en el equilibrio._

Reminding himself this whole thing was all for the job and not for childish thoughts, he turned to Jyn to explain why the Star Destroyer was there where it was, looming over the city like a dark cloud. 

“The Empire has been sending those since Saw Guerra started attacking cargo shipments,” He said.

Jyn’s lips turned into a wry smile. The small nod told him she was not surprised Saw would cause this much trouble that the Empire would have to go full out to protect themselves. 

“What are they bringing in?” Jyn questioned again.

Bodhi was going to open his mouth to once again explain something he probably had an idea about when Cassian spoke again. 

“It’s what they are taking out,” he answered. 

He handed a pair of Quadnocs over to Jyn so she could get a view of what was in front of her. As the young brunette took a closer look, Bodhi turned his head over to Cassian and shook it. The amused smirk the Imperial deflector was hiding was telling Cassian that he could read the young captain like a holobook. 

“Chill Captain,” Bodhi whispered to him quietly, “Jyn and I literally met two minutes ago, you don’t have to worry about me sweeping her from under you.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Rook,” Cassian snapped.

“Sure…deny you have a crush.”

The young captain was ready to fire back but Jyn interrupted him.

“Why don’t you stop bickering with Bodhi and tell me what they are bringing in, Captain Andor,” She growled.

Ignoring a visibly amused Bodhi who was trying not to burst out into laughter, Cassian immediately got himself back into composure to speak to Jyn. 

“Kyber Crystal,” Cassian mentioned sternly, “It is being used to power the weapon.”

Jyn turned to face him. Her wry smirk grew just a little. Something told Cassian that despite her willingness to go on this mission, she was still in doubt that the planet killing weapon existed. Maybe not fully for the reason that she didn’t want to accept her father was a monster and willing to participate in planetary genocide. Denying it would be the last bit of hope her father would still be the man she remembered.

Cassian swallowed at that. She would never know. He was going to deny her of that answer. 

Don’t think about it.

“I still have doubts that the Empire would make something big enough to blow up a whole entire planet,” Jyn said confirming what Cassian already knew, that she was going to make up an excuse so it was easier to pretend that her father had nothing to do with this...to make her feel better. “Though I do admit what your boss said about the weapon...it sounds like something the Empire would do.” 

“It’s an accumulation of _everything_ the Empire would do,” Cassian bellowed.

“But luckily we do not have to worry,” Kaytoo said now joining the small group that looked at the Holy City of Jedha. “There is not much crystal left on the planet at this point.”

Jyn turned her head at Kaytoo raising an eyebrow before turning her head back to Cassian with a hum. 

“Maybe we should leave walking target practice behind,” She suggested.

“Are you talking about me?” Kaytoo piped out outraged, “You think I am a risk? Everyone is probably looking for Bodhi Rook here and I am the risk.”

“Well at least I can blend in,” Bodhi argued, “you can’t.”

Cassian nodded.

“Bodhi and Jyn are right we cannot have you with us,” He said. Of course he trusted Kaytoo, his companion droid, more than he did these two strangers, but as a constant companion he didn’t want to risk his safety, “between the Empire wanting to reprogram you and Saw’s insurgents wanting to kill you, you aren’t safe. It's better if you stay here and watch the ship.”

The droid seemed outraged but he relented. 

“And besides,” Jyn added, as she took off her bag she was carrying and she threw it at Kaytoo to hold, “our enemies could miss you and hit me instead.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Kaytoo grumbled.

Ignoring the protests of the droid, Cassian walked to the front to face Jyn and Bodhi. The Imperial pilot was finishing wrapping a scarf around his head and putting down his goggles as the brunette put a hood over her own head in case the Empire was looking for her too.

“You ready?” Cassian asked. Both his companions, almost in unison nodded. “Good….stay close and stay out of trouble.”

And they were off. The three of them walked towards the city of Jedha. Cassian felt himself turning to the Force, almost hoping that this mission would go right. He just hoped the two of them would follow his orders and avoid any possible disaster.

With all that was at stake, he couldn’t afford this mission to go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we meet......THE HUSBANDS OF JEDHA GET EXCITED
> 
> Next up
> 
> In the streets of Jedha, the three rebels meet up with Chirrut Imwe and Baze Malbus and soon...the mission finds itself going south. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


	3. in which the husbands of jedha join the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the streets of Jedha, the three rebels meet up with Chirrut Imwe and Baze Malbus and soon...the mission finds itself going south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my delayed absensence. My Muse was a little bit low thanks to RL, and we're back with another thrilling chapter!

_**Now: The Alderaan System** _

“I have yet to meet Mr. Rook,” The Prince said with a nod, “My father scuffled me onto the Ship as you were all getting ready to fight in Scariff. Cassian is a good man. Very diligent, very brave, pleasing to talk to. I hope he made it off the Death Star and back to the base okay...both he and Mr. Rook.”

Jyn rested her chin between her knees. 

“Don’t count on it,” she sighed sadly. If anything this whole ordeal, losing people she loved in the process, taught her not to count on miracles. Don’t be optimistic. It would only make the disappointment more painful. “Bodhi and Cassian’s TIE Fighter was leaving just as Alderaan was blown to bits. Debris could have hit them...or the TIE Fighters that started blasting at survivors could have got them too.”

The Prince looked ahead and sighed. 

“I think you should have faith Miss Erso,” He swallowed. Jyn cursed herself for even mentioning the now non existent planet. But right now she was so hurt, so scared. “You said there was others on the mission….you said they made it back...why don’t you tell me how you met them…”

Jyn couldn’t help but smile just a little. Oh yes...Chirrut and Baze….the two peculiar but fierce husbands that in one day….who, after only a day of knowing them, already felt like the long lost family Saw had never given her.

_**2.66 Days Earlier - Jedha** _

Never judge a holo book by it's cover, was a lesson Jyn’s mother always taught her. This was the case here. From where they were before, Jedha looked pretty much...well...dead. No life, just a cursed rock that sat on top of a mountain. But the moment she walked into town. She was shocked at how full of life the city actually was.

People were cooking food, selling goods. It was almost like the Empire wasn’t over their heads. 

“Mum used to take me here a lot,” Bodhi mused, “I hope no one recognizes me. I mean the fact there are Stormtroopers asking for me is already creeping me out.”

Cassian turned for a moment to look at the Imperial Pilot that walked beside them. His head was wrapped in a scarf. His eyes were covered with those large goggles. It was pretty hard to recognize him if he was doing well to keep in disguise. 

“You look like an Old Abuela, Rook,” Cassian said bluntly. “I don’t think the Empire will even ask.”

“Abuela?” Bodhi questioned.

“Yavin for Grandma,” Cassian responded.

Bodhi just laughed. 

“That was an ill attempt to offend me, Captain,” he cajoled, “I am more amused than upset.”

Jyn looked ahead and shook her head. Bodhi and Cassian seemed to get along before they embarked on this rather dangerous journey. But ever since Jyn found herself becoming closer to Bodhi for some strange reason or another, Cassian and Bodhi started to become….antagonistic towards one another. She didn't know for what reason it was but Jyn had found it to be ridiculous. There was a galaxy in danger. There was no time for petty arguments. 

“Alright,” Jyn said folding her arms, “what exactly are we looking for.”

Cassian gave one last glare to a slightly snickering Bodhi before turning to face Jyn. 

“We have a contact,” The captain said furrowing his brow, “One of Saw’s Rebels, but he’s just gone missing, he has a sister that will be looking for him. The destroyed temple and the pilgrims that surround it, will be a a good place to hide in plain sight and meet. I hope if I give her your name I will get her a meeting with Saw.”

“Hope?” Jyn replied tilting her head. In a time of great uncertainty, they couldn’t afford the word hope. Hope meant it was going to happen or it wasn’t going to happen. She was so used to being let down by life, by family, that hope was a word she didn’t want to use.

“Rebellions are built on hope,” Cassian firmly stated. 

Rebellions were built on hope? Ha! Rebellions were usually built when a bunch of people were fed up with the injustice of their lives and decided to do something on it. Anger was the appropriate word to explain it. Jyn was ready to answer this when Bodhi tugged at her arm. 

“Mayday, Stormtroopers five o'Clock,” The Pilot whispered. He was starting to become nervous. Jyn understood the whole Empire was looking for him. She turned over to Cassian waiting for an order on their next move. They couldn’t be standing still when from where she was standing Stormtroopers were making their way towards the group. Jyn’s crystal became ice cold….untrusting people were coming.

“You two blend in and meet me on the edge of town,” Cassian ordered, “and if the Stormtroopers ask….Bodhi’s your abuelo.”

“I’m guessing that is Yavin for Grandpa?” Bodhi asked incredulously.

Jyn expected a sharp comment back considering the tension between the men. But Cassian only snarled and disappeared into the crowd. Bodhi quickly got into the role. He hunched over and grabbed onto her arm as if he was at the stage of life where it was hard to walk.

“Lead the way, Granddaughter,” Bodhi said with a fake old man voice. 

Under the circumstances Jyn would have laughed. But they needed to be in character if they wanted to make it out of this rat hole. So they walked from booth to booth pretending to admire the various amounts of objects the people of this town were selling. Suddenly the sound of a holofilm caught her attention.

_“If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of this pilot, please report it to the Empire immediately and you will be rewarded. He goes by the name of Bodhi Rook.”_

Bodhi cringed as he soon as he heard the words. Jyn could feel Bodhi’s hands squeeze against her forearm. He was shaking. His breath was becoming harsh and heavy. She could feel it brush against her neck. He was understandably nervous, a feeling Jyn knew so well because there were too times for her where the Empire was on her back looking to take her and use her against her father. 

She turned and gave her new friend a small smile.

“It’s okay you made it this far,” Jyn assured him, “I won’t let anything happen. I consider you a friend now...I’ll kick their ass if they even try.”

Even though he was hooded Jyn could see a small smile graze the pilot’s lips. 

“Your father said you were as tough as Carbonite,” He quipped, “definitely believe that now.”

She did manage to have a conversation with Bodhi on the way to Jedha. She got to know him and found out his hobbies. They liked a lot of the same things. Fighters, Pod Races, fixing things with tools. Jyn tried to get an answer on how Bodhi met her father, but every time Jyn mentioned an anecdote about the man, the Pilot always changed the subject. She wondered why.

“So my father..you never told me how you met,” Jyn began, “are you friends, colleagues or someone you met at lunch and convinced you to risk your head?”

“I would tell you,” Bodhi answered, “but I think it’s something I need to explain when you're sitting down.”

Jyn raised an eyebrow. What the hell did he mean by that? Did this mean Bodhi and her father were close? Did this mean they were enemies? She needed to know the answer. But the moment she opened her mouth, she passed by a small group of people in the alley. There was a skinny man in black robes, behind him a bulky man in red armor, and in front of them a man wearing a blue leather jacket and what looked like pants Jyn saw men from Corellia wear with his arms folded. But something strange happened to cause her to stop her dead in her tracks….her crystal turned hot again.

Was it pointing at them? Or was it pointing at Bodhi.

“Jyn?” Bodhi asked, “is everything alright?”

Jyn didn’t answer she found herself listening into the exchange between the three men. 

“I sense great worry about your upcoming marriage,” The skinny man in black said firmly, “You feel you are not good enough for her. I can assure you my friend it's going to be a great marriage, very strong in communication, plenty of children...but I would keep an eye on your oldest, the Force is telling me you are going to have a rough streak with him in the future.” 

The man in the leather jacket just laughed. 

“Okay sure,” He said, “You know what’s going to happen to me. I thought it was going make me calmer about it, now I am just-”

“You want advice on a good marriage, sir,” The man in armor bellowed rising to his feet, he patted the man in black robes on the shoulder, “be yourself, tolerate their nonsense and treat them well. I have been married to this fool for over twenty years and some things make me want to rip the hair out of my head...but as long as he's happy with me, then I can take this Force nonsense.” 

The man in leather smiled and stood to his feet.

“Huh that is some good advice,” he hummed before leaning forward and shaking the Man in armor’s hand, “I’ll take it, and your name?”

“Baze,” The man in Red Armor now revealed to be Baze replied.

“Han...well I would love to chat longer but I am due back on Tatooine in a couple hours but maybe I’ll come visit and tell ya how it goes.”

Baze bowed his head as his conversation partner picked up and left. 

“AND MAY THE FORCE OF OTHERS BE WITH YOU!” The man who Jyn assumed to be Baze’s husband by the way Baze was rolling his eyes behind him. He repeated the chant over and over again.

“Care to tell me why you are so interested in those men,” Bodhi asked. It caused Jyn to finally break away from the conversation and look at her mission companion/new friend.

The immediate trust Jyn had for Bodhi was strong. It was different from the strange emotions she was feeling over Cassian, a mixture of confusion, interest, and appeal. With Bodhi it seemed he was a friend she knew her whole life and depended on when things went South. But she wasn’t sure how he would deal with this mystical nonsense Jyn had some belief in all her life.

_He likes you,_ Jyn thought, _maybe he’ll understand, besides you never really told anyone about the crystal._

“Alright if I confided in you about something, would you think I am strange?” She asked.

“Honestly,” Bodhi quipped, “I’ve been around scientists all my life I have definitely seen the most strange people in this galaxy.”

Jyn snorted a little reminding herself why she was enjoying Bodhi’s company. She was really loving the fact she was hanging around someone with a great sense of humor, someone she never hung around with in probably a long time. With that sense of comfort Jyn took the blazing hot crystal from it’s place tucked beneath her shirt.

“I never really told anyone about this,” She explained, “but my mother worked with Kyber Crystals, and was very interested in the Force. The day she died, she gave me this necklace...told me to always trust the Force. I didn't think it would do anything but when I started wearing it, it would do strange things...light up, vibrate. And every time I would be in the presence of someone new it would do one of two things...either turn cold around people I shouldn’t trust or warm around new strangers. The warmer it got...the more important the person would be to me. It was why I trusted you and Cassian so quickly...the crystal got so hot I thought I was going to get third degree burns.”

Jyn quickly noticed Bodhi’s eyes look down at the crystal necklace with great interest. 

“Do you mind if I?” Bodhi asked. Jyn nodded, and being careful not to cut some air out of her lungs she put the crystal in Bodhi’s hand. Quickly he yelped and dropped the Crystal. “YOWZAH THAT IS HOT!” He paused to shake his hand. “Do you think it has to do with those two men and that nervous as hell groom they were talking to?”

She was going to answer but a voice called out.

“Would you like to trade that necklace for a glimpse at your future?” It was the man in the black robes. His finger was pointing straight at Bodhi and Jyn. “Yes I am speaking to you.” 

“What the,” Bodhi piped raising an eyebrow, “how could he see you are wearing a necklace all the way from there.”

“Wanna find out,” Jyn asked. She was intrigued by the man’s ability to see details from far away.

“I don’t know... I am curious, but Cassian…” Bodhi paused to bite his lip, “doesn’t seem to like me that much. I don’t want to get in trouble by disobeying his orders and pissing him off more.”

“I’ll take the fall,” Jyn assured him, “besides it’s not like they are stormtroopers.” 

Bodhi gave her a smile indicating for her to go ahead. The two mission companions slowly approached the duo, passing by a few people making their way to the stands. The first thing Jyn noticed about the man in robes, was that his eyes were completely milky white. It meant only one thing. The man was kriffing blind. Jyn found her eyes widening, impressed at the idea that he could see her and Bodhi and the fact she was wearing a necklace. 

“It is nice to meet you both, I am Chirrut Imwe,” The man now revealing himself to be named Chirrut spoke as he planted the wooden staff firmly in the ground, “Behind me is my husband Baze Malbus.”

“I protect him and deal with his force nonsense,” Baze added. Bodhi put his hand over his mouth and snorted.

“How did you know I was wearing a necklace,” Jyn asked raising an eyebrow. 

A small wry smile formed on Chirrut’s lips.

“For that answer you must pay,” He said. 

Jyn tilted her head. It sounded like some con artist or street performer would say. They would pretend to be powerful, sometimes they just did it by instinct. Other times they just guess and the second inference they made would be completely wrong. But the necklace was still hot and burning against the skin of her chest for the second time that day. 

They had a spot in her future, just like Bodhi and probably Cassian did. She was here for that reason. So she asked the question again:

“How did you know I was wearing a necklace?”

Baze looked at Bodhi and Jyn with a look that said please don’t indulge him. But Chirrut asked another question:

 

“What do you know about Kyber Crystals?”

By the way Chirrut was talking to that groom before, Jyn was sure he was either one of those Force sensitive people her mother used to tell her about or maybe a Jedi who escaped the Purge caused by Order 66. Either way she was already intrigued and seemed interested in getting to know him more. 

“My mother studied them,” Jyn swallowed. It was the first time in a long time she mentioned her late mother twice in the span of a day without breaking down at least once. Usually she would mention the woman in an anecdote and it would throw her off to the point if she were to mention her again, she would be upset. It was already a sign things were changing and the Crystal was right to lead her to these people, “she said they powered Jedi lightsabers.”

A large impressed grin seemed to form on his features. 19 years since the Jedi had fallen, it may seem like a long time, but it was not that long compared to their ancient history. But people had lost hope in this oppressive Empire and regime barely anyone spoke about them and/or even the force anymore. It must had been fresh feeling to know someone still cared let alone even know about them. 

“The strongest hearts are made of Kyber,” Chirrut explained.

The words seem to strike her, maybe because they were so poetic, beautiful even. She was trying to come up with a clear response but a hand rested on her shoulder causing her to jump. She turned around to find Cassian. His face scrunched, he looked unamused.

“I told you not to talk to anymore,” Cassian growled. “We are not here to make friends...we are here to find Saw Guerra. So unless they can help-”

“Actually,” Baze said jumping up from his spot behind Chirrut to walk towards the small group, “I know many in this city, I have a contact who guards Saw’s headquarters, I believe he’s on duty today…”

Cassian’s gaze went from annoyed to skeptical. 

“Are you just saying that because you want our money?” He asked.

“No,” Chirrut answered shaking his head firmly as he rose to his feet, “Baze is usually a good judge of character, he thinks he doesn’t have the Force but always seems to pick up good auras off of others. He likes your friends and he wants to help.”

“It’s not the Force,” Baze corrected, “I am just a good judge of character.”

“Look I am glad you two want to help us,” Cassian grumbled folding his arms, “But I don’t know if you two are just going to lead us to the Empire. So I am just going to take my companions and leave.” 

He started prying Jyn from the two men when Bodhi put his hand on Cassian’s chest stopping him from moving forward. 

“We can trust them,” Bodhi said with a nod, “Jyn’s necklace said we could. It changes temperature around new people and gets hot when she’s around people she can trust and it was burning hot.”

Cassian found himself gazing at the deflected imperial pilot as if he had ten million heads. Jyn sighed. Of course he wasn’t going to believe her, after all despite her conflicted feelings she was never sure if Cassian trusted her or was deeply annoyed with her. The way he turned his head to her told her that it was the latter.

“The whole galaxy is at stake,” Cassian grumbled, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. “The Empire has a weapon that can blow a planet into nothing but tiny space bits, and you want to depend on two people you just met two minutes ago based on a mystical necklace? What the hell do you take me for a Hutt? What if they lead us to the Empire?” Cassian turned to Bodhi, "And how do you know it's hot, have you felt it?"

“I did!” Bodhi snapped back, yelling almost a little too loudly. “It almost burned my hand off!”

Jyn knew if this conversation went any further it would end in a screaming match between Bodhi and Cassian. And a screaming match between Bodhi and Cassian would end up having Stormtroopers catching them. Jyn knew she would be safe from death, because she would now be tool to make her father do the Empire’s bidding, but the two men both of whom she felt a connection to would be executed immediately.

She wouldn’t have that. She went to break up the conversation but then she saw Cassian’s eyes go as wide as moons. She stopped dead in her tracks thinking it was Stormtroopers. But it wasn’t... the crystal was still hot enough that in probably five more minutes it would burn her shirt. It didn’t take long to find her answer.

“Praised be the ancient Jedi Warriors,” Chirrut cried, “She has the Force.”

Jyn looked down and noticed that her necklace was glowing purple again. It sometimes happened if she was in a dark area and needed some light. This was the first time it was glowing for some random reason. Maybe it was trying to prove that it was right about Chirrut and Baze after all. Either way in wonder, Cassian looked down at the crystal, then to the newest companions of the group, then finally back to Jyn.

“It’s probably the sunlight,” Baze scoffed. 

“I consider myself a slight believer in the Force,” Cassian tried to speak but his soldier persona was obviously broken looking at this mystical thing, “There is things I am skeptical about, but I don't believe in coincidences.” He took a deep breath and turned his head to Baze.”So you said you had a friend who could get us in?”

Baze sighed.

“And just when I was beginning to like you...yes, I have a friend that could get us in. He guards a secret back entrance, so we could get in without dealing with the hostiles in the front.”

Cassian nodded. The necklace dimmed and began to cool back down to it’s normal temperature. Usually it wasn’t activated for that long after a first meeting with a person, but Jyn assumed that the crystal was waiting to prove Chrirut and Baze were trustworthy. She was kind of glad they were joining along in the mission, the two of them seemed to be pleasant. 

“Alright then you two,” Cassian said, pointing ahead. Chirrut walked over to Baze and linked his arm with him. Jyn smirked. She couldn’t help but admit it was an adorable sight. “but quickly it looks like this place is about to erupt into to chaos, Stormtroopers have been gathering by the numbers. Whispers are getting louder…..” 

The moment Cassian said that, Jyn felt something icy pressing against her chest. She put her hand to her chest and frowned. The crystal was freezing cold now. It meant something was coming, something dangerous. The Empire.

“Jyn, is everything alright?” Bodhi asked being the first person to sense her discomfort.

She never answered. The moment she opened her mouth the sounds of gunfire and explosions filled her ears. The next thing she knew, at all angles, men with blasters and Stormtroopers filled the city streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROGUE ONE ASSEMBLE! =P I hope you are enjoying the lighter tone of the story, after all it's a verse where we are gonna see these people going on more adventures.
> 
> Next up
> 
> It's a rumble between the newly formed team and stormtroopers, but it gets a bit more dangerous when Saw Guerra's men get involved.
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feels the Author's motivation.


End file.
